


Little Light

by weiRdNeSsLies_HEre



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bill is a Little!!, Fluff, Little Space, M/M, Other, Out of Character Pennywise (IT), Pennywise is good parent, slow pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiRdNeSsLies_HEre/pseuds/weiRdNeSsLies_HEre
Summary: Like the movies state, the Losers Club killed the female Pennywise and end It's terrifying wrath on Derry. But that was another universe. What if..in this universe...Pennywise took the female's deadlight before It died......and put it in Bill Denbrough?
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Pennywise
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Little Light

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont judge me! This is my first fanfic ever. I would like constructive criticism tho!

Bill ran through the sewers, tripping over his feet in the gray water. He could feel It's manic glee in the air, tasting his fear. He slipped into the opening, standing before the mountain of children's toys and collectables that It had collected over the few eons the clown had lived on earth. He heard It's tittering laughter and Bill began to sprint, fearing for his life, scared that he would slither to to the same end as his friends. 

It had picked off each of his friends. One. By. **One.** First Ben, yanked off the Kissing Bridge by a non-conspicuous looking red balloon, then Beverly. She was beaten to a bloody and bruised death by her drunk and deranged father. Al Marsh had worried just a little _too _much. Then there was Eddie: he loved his mama but he couldn't handle her over protective attitude anymore. Not after he found out from Mr. Keene that his inhaler was just tap water with camphor in it. He did the stupidest thing any kid in town could: provoked Henry Bowers until he killed Eddie, stabbing him to death with the switchblade that he carried. Richie was probably the most gruesome, but of course nobody in town did see it happen. He was killed by the Paul Bunyan statue in the town square, impaled and ripped in half by the poker staff that wasn't on his shoulder. But Stan.....Bill saw Stan die personally.__

__Stan and Billy were running from Henry and It, seeing as they were both working together. But Stand and Bill got seperated, It's favorite thing to do, and It attacked Stan in the horrid, demonic woman form form the picture in his father's office that Stan fear the most, ripping off half of his face and head off and consuming it like no big deal. Of course it was no big deal to It. It had been doing it for several milennia and no one thought to stop the cause. It got every single one and the police did **NOTHING ******They just put up posters and went about their merry way which infuriated Bill. But he knew....Ohoho...he knew it would be impossible to escape It...and even impossible for him to make it out _ **alive.**__ _

He looked around for a minute, trying to find a place to hide when he smelled popcorn and a tinkling song. A song about fruit. A song about **oranges.** He panicked and looked around. He saw a cave-in in the mountain of toys and ran, crawling in fast enough to where he was concealed by the darkness. He heard rapid thumping near the mountain and he contained a gasp, knowing It was in Its spider form. Bill covered his mouth to hide the sound of his hyperventilating lungs. He could smell It's horrid breath, the stench of rotten flesh wafting through his many-fanged mouth. The redhead fought the urge to cry as the smell filled his nostrils, the decaying smell of human remains It had consumed over the few eons It had lived. Bill had listened for the footsteps, waiting until they slowly disappeared. He leaned against the back of the cave-in but to only hit something hard and strangely warm. Bill turned but only to be met with the bulboulous head of the clown, seeing the two yellow eyes of It, staring down at him, It's mouth parted into a demented smile, an ominous light flickering through his teeth. Bill screeched as the clown lifted him up, It's clawed hands gripping the soft flesh of his midsection. It cackled gleefully as Bill began to squirm, cursing and screaming violently.

"G-get the f-fuck o-off m-me!!", Bill had yell. It responded with a mimicked stutter then laughed in a shivering titter. There was a glint in It's eye that Bill did not like in the slightest.

"Oh Billy boy~ Your really going to float this time~....none of your so called _friends _can save you now", It chittered in a chuckle. Bill fumed with anger and tried even harder to push the clown off.__

__"Shuh-shut the f-fuck up!! Th-they are m-my fuh-friends!", Bill spoke, his stutter growing slightly thin, considering how frightened he was._ _

__"Then why aren't they here to save you now, hm?~", It spoke in a teasing tone, It's grip getting tighter._ _

__"B-because you killed th-them, you freak! I'll kill you for that!! And then I'll leave Derry to find a better life!!", Bill snapped at the clown. The clown scowled, moving It's hand to grip Billy's throat and to pry open the boy's mouth._ _

__"Ohoho....silly Billy....You won't leave Derry..hehe...much less kill me..like you did to the _female _", It spoke, scowling. Bill didn't know what It meant but he Didint have time to think about what the clown said before It began grin. It began to stretch It's face, the clown's Mouth opening and widening. Bill watched in shock and horror as a glowing ball rolled along the prehensile tongue that slithered out of It's mouth just a few moments ago. The ball shown brightly, so much that Bill had to squint to see it. He watched as it spun, moving closer to the teen. It was only a few seconds later that he realized that it was a light. A dead light, in fact, and Bill could hear screams coming from it. Childrens screams, souls of the dead left to die off. The clown held Bill's mouth open wider, holding him still so he could not squirm. Bill let out a choked gasp as the light floated past his lips. But he could not feel a single thing, failing to squirm as the light moved into his body. Bill tried to move, but he could not squirm in the slightest, the possessive grip of the clown's being too strong. Bill had realized that this was the Inevitable. the _one _thing that he could not escape. And with that, he blacked out.______

~~~

_splish. splash. splish. splosh ___

There was someone. Running through the sewers, murderous intent glaring off of him. Mullet flying behind him, teeth bared and drool seeping down his chin. He was hungry....hungry for the last **loser ******

~~~

"Wakey wakey, Billy Boy~ Your first _meal _is arriving", a voice spoke. Bill struggled to open his eyes when the sweet smell hit him. The smell....he didn't know how to describe it. It was like all his favorite foods rolled into one, and just smelling it made his mouth water. He didn't realize at that particular moment that the smell was **fear. ******__


End file.
